Rocket Power!
by Gengar003
Summary: Summary: Jessie and James never have anything good happen to them... Until now. Ash & co. are gone to Hoenn, and no one's left to stop TR! Yay! Shippy
1. Freedom and the Giant Exploding Pikachu

A/N: Poor Jessie and James. They can never catch a break. Always sent flying by Pikachu, or some other of Ash's or his friend's Pokémon. The do fine, but the twerps always show up to spoil their fun. But when Ash and friends leave for Hoenn. Let Team Magma take their Pikachu. Jessie and James are finally rid of that cursed yellow rodent. Finally, Team Rocket can get something to give to their boss! I really think that it's time something good happened to that poor trio. And I think Jessie and James should get together. Now, story:  
  
[Shortly after the Silver Conference. Ash & company have left for Hoenn. But what about Team Rocket? Specifically, Jessie and James.]  
  
Jessie sighed; It was a beautiful morning. Perfect for catching Pikachu. "Wake up, James, we've got to grab the twerps before they go into Hoenn." "Why?" James asked, yawning. "You know, Jess, maybe it's time we gave up on that little rodent and stole something else for the boss." Said "You know, just until we can pay back all the people we owe money to." "Good idea. But what if we lose track of that little thunder mouse? Hoenn's huge. We'll never find them." "Jess. Have you ever realized that every single day of the tweps' lives except three, we've been there to try to steal Pikachu? It's like we were put on this planet to antagonize them. We'll be able to find them." "I don't know, James, that seems to be relying on fate too much."  
  
"FATE! FATE! FAT! FAT! FATE IS GOOD TO YOU!" Shouted the old lady who re- recruited Jessie and James to Team Rocket. "Here from the boss! What you must do!" She shouted again, as she bounced past on a pogo stick, Delibird on her shoulder. "Good Luck to you, may fate treat you well, if you screw up this job, the boss'll see you h***!" She shouted again, bouncing into the air, where Delibird grabbed on and flew her away.  
  
"That. that." Jessie and James stammered in unison. "That was the weirdest, most random thing to ever happen to me." The two turned to the little piece of paper the lady had left. On it was a picture of a young boy, his address, a list of his Pokémon and a note from the boss. On his list, "Nidoking" was circled. The note from the boss said "Surely you two can take one lousy Pokémon from a kid, right? If you mess up this heist, I'll personally see you strung up from the roof of headquarters and left for the Fearow."  
  
Team Rocket gulped. "Oh, great." Meowth piped up. "Yous twos have bungled so many jobs that the boss is out for blood! I shoudda known bettah than to hang out wit da likes of yous two." "Relax, Meowth!" Jessie scolded. "We'll manage somehow. and he doesn't have a Pikachu, either."  
  
"I tink dis calls for the Super Rocket-Pikachu x22!" Meowth says, and triumphantly pushes a button. A giant Pikachu-robot rolls up to the trio, stopping in front of Meowth. Jessie and James stare up at it. "Wow, Meowth, that's really kind of impressive." Jessie says, a hint of awe in her voice.  
  
[The Robot is 25 feet tall]  
  
"Ya tink so? Wells it'll definitely help us to nab dat twoip's Nidoking. Now get in." Meowth says, and pushes another button. The robot explodes in his face. Standing there, eyes wide open, fur blackened, whiskers singed, Meowth and James stand there, speechless. Jessie is speechless, too, but she doesn't have whiskers or fur. Come to think of it, neither does James. Oh, well.  
  
"I. I tink we needs anuddah plan." Meowth says, voice shaky. 


	2. The Explodie one and a Successful Nidoki...

[Recap: JnJnM (Jessie and James and Meowth) have been given one last chance to steal a Pokémon or be kicked out of Team Rocket. It's a kid in Johto, and they've got to steal a Nidoking. Should be a piece of cake, with Ash and company gone to Hoenn.]  
  
Meowth surveyed the wreckage of the Giant Pikachu Robot. "Maybe that was the selfdestruct button, not the door opener."  
  
"Meowth you idiot!" James raged "How can you possibly expect Jessie and I to steal that kid's Pokémon if we don't even have a big robot to hide i-to operate out of?"  
  
"Oh, forget the robot, James." Jessie snapped "We'll just have to use these, she said, hoisting two Bazookas onto her shoulders. "This one's a net, and this one's a missile," she said, handing the net to James. "Now let's get going."  
  
"But Jess. What if he tells his Pokémon to attack us? We'll be unprotected!"  
  
"James, you baby! Stop whining and act like a man! We're the bad guys, we've got the weapons, and we've got the element of surprise. We'll be fine."  
  
"But but but. Oh, okay, I guess you know best." James grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"That's right." Jessie said. "Now, this kid lives just south of here, so let's get a move on." So saying, Team Rocket's wackiest (for sure, ^_^) trio sets off for an innocent victim's house. Arriving, they climb a tree and pull out their trademark Rocket Binoculars. Y'know - the black ones with a little red triangle. ?  
  
"There! I see him!" Jessie cried out triumphantly "That's the one! And look, his Nidoking! Oh, it's soo handsome." Jessie said, her voice slipping into the "Sparkly-eyes" voice.  
  
"Jess! Get a hold of yourself! That thing's huge! How are we supposed to nab it?"  
  
"Honestly, James, am I the only one who bothers to plan? Take this" She said, exasperated, and handed James the bazooka loaded with a net.  
  
"Jess." James whined "How come YOU get the explodie one? I want the explodie one."  
  
"Because, James, YOU, unlike ME cannot aim. If the net misses, we bazooka it. But if the bazooka were to miss, who knows what damage it might cause."  
  
"Hee hee hee. Boom!" James muttered under his breath. Then, to Jessie, "Aren't we here to cause damage?" James asked, slightly confused. "If. I mean. Why bother being careful? Wouldn't that be damaging to our reputation?"  
  
"Hmm. good point." Jessie decided "Here James, YOU take the exploding one."  
  
[James laughs his high-pitched evil(fruity) laugh]  
  
A few minutes later, the kid went into his backyard to train with his Nidoking. As soon as the two were standing close enough together, James let fly with his bazooka. A huge amount of dirt flew into the air, blocking the target's vision. Through the temporary fog, Team Rocket heard that familiar phrase. "What's going on?"  
  
[Slow, evil, low laugh from TR]  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Make it double"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket's got one last chance to get it right"  
  
"So do what we say or prepare to fight fight fight!"  
  
"Meowth! That's -"  
  
"Waaaaabuffet!"  
  
[More low, evil laughter]  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, Kid," Jessie began "But we're here for your Nidoking. So hand it over." She said, her voice losing any pretense of sweet ladylikeness.  
  
"You can't do that!" The kid shouted. "I raised that Nidoking from a baby Nidoran!"  
  
"Well then you wasted a lot of your time didn't you?" James asked, in his serious voice. "That Nidoking now belongs to us!"  
  
"Ha!" Jessie exclaimed, and launched the net. A missile shot out of the end, headed straight towards Nidoking. It tried to run, but the missile exploded in midair, releasing a net that pinned it to the ground. "Arbok! Go! Make sure the kid doesn't try anything funny; use your Glare Attack!" At her command, Jessie's Arbok came out of its Pokéball, and slithered over to the kid, where it stared deep into the kids eyes. Paralyzed by the attack, the kid could only watch helplessly as Team Rocket hoisted Nidoking up in their balloon. 30 feet above the ground, and ready to leave, Jessie called Arbok back.  
  
"See you later, kid!" James exclaimed triumphantly. "Now let's get this thing to the boss!"  
  
"NO! MINE! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!" The kid screamed "I WILL FOLLOW YOU AND BEAT YOU DOWN AND TAKE BACK MY--- Oh shhaaaargh--"  
  
"Hee hee hee." James chuckled, watching another rocket head towards the kid. "I love these things." 


End file.
